


Blood Between the Teeth

by withinmelove



Series: Hannictober [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: Hugh rather enjoys being covered in fake blood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited.

The fake blood on Hugh’s teeth has a gross clinging plastic taste to it. Twice already he's licked it off not even thinking about what he was doing. This of course causes a reset of the scene and more blood being added. This time he bites the tip of his tongue to keep himself from ruining his bloody mouth. He's already ingested enough for today and that doesn't even count the amount he's ended up swallowing over the last two seasons. 

A glance over to Mads in his own adult high chair finds him smiling at Hugh’s silly trick to keep from having to put more pretend blood in his mouth. Casually Hugh flips him the bird which Mads snorts at and return the gesture with both his middle fingers raised. Giggling like idiots it takes a few moments for them to get back under control and into their roles; pissed off for Will and entertained by everything for Hannibal. 

Thankfully the rest of the scene goes off without a hitch. Granted with this third season Hugh spends most of his time drenched or spattered with fake blood. He doesn’t mind it, in fact it’s still quite fun three seasons in to be covered in the stuff. Mads certainly understands him seeing as he’s covered in the blood just as often.

**Author's Note:**

> This day I wasn't sure at all what to write on so this is the shortest of them all. It feels not worth posting but I'm going to anyway.


End file.
